Ties of Crimson
by Rain Tsukino
Summary: Spectra finds Alice at home alone and upon learning that she is a friend of Dan's, decides to take her back to Vestal. Alice/Keith.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I've never written for Bakugan, but I'm noticing that any pairings that I seem to like are either severely underappreciated or just don't exist. Why are there only 2 fics for Alice/Keith? That's a good pairing in my opinion because they have common interests and inner dialogue that no one else would really understand. I'm sorry because I really am not fond of Shun and Alice. He seemed to have more of a thing for his mom than Alice and now that the new show is up, maybe Fabia. And don't get me started on Klaus!

This is going to be updated sporadically as college sucks like that, but this bothered me enough to get this started, let's see if I can see this through to an ending.

Also, there are going to be some BDSM elements thrown in as it makes sense to me on their relationship; hence the M rating. If you are not okay with that, then go find something else. I will not apologize for writing that in so you have been warned.

I don't own Bakugan or Labyrinth, never had and never will.

Alice had been sitting in her home in the remote area of the Russian forest. She'd been missing her old life with the Brawlers. Sure she had her grandfather back, but that was no excuse for a lack of interaction with those around her own age. Even though she was a bit of a loaner in the group itself, she still missed them.

She would stare out the window at the ever endless snow covered hills and trees. Her brown eyes held a deep longing to do something. It wasn't long before that wish was answered with a flash of light outside her home and the sound of heavy feet hitting the snow covered ground.

She ran out the door to investigate who could be at her door. She hoped dearly it would be the Brawlers, but alas she would be sorely disappointed. Her eyes widened at the sight before her as she shivered in the cold air. In her haste to inspect the visitor(s), she had forgotten to grab a coat and stood in her flimsy yellow dress before them.

He looked just as shocked as the girl, no woman before him. One moment ,he was running tests on the teleporter to get it to take him to Japan, where he knew the Brawlers were; the next, he was in this frozen forest. He studied her for a moment taking in her pale skin, long legs that made him just a head taller than her, her waist length scarlet hair, and her eyes; those chocolate brown orbs trying to figure out who the person before her was.

She watched the blonde mad before her with caution. His silver mask reminding her so much of her own alter ego. She wished she could see the man behind the mask to understand his true intentions. His crimson coat looked like something out of _Labyrinth_ and hid most of his all black outfit underneath. Without a second thought she offered her hand to him.

"Hello. My name is Alice. Would you like to come in from the cold?" She could hear her own voice wavering at her sudden courage.

He took off his coat and wrapped in around her shoulders before taking her hand with a smirk.

"I am Spectra. You shouldn't invite strangers into your home; especially ones from other worlds." He greeted delighted at the rosy color her cheeks turned and how well it accented his coat around her.

"Well, where are you from?" She breathed out, trying to ignore her embarrassment.

"I am from Vestal; however, I just came from New Vestroia. I'm sure you think I'm crazy." He explained. Why did he feel the need to tell her all this? Something inside just told him he could trust her.

She perked up and smiled at his answer. "Then you must know the Bakugan, maybe you even met mine."

His eyes widened; lucky for him that his mask hid such expressions. She was a brawler? She hardly seemed capable of being a warrior, let alone having gone to Vestroia.

"You've been?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm friends with the Battle Brawlers. I'm sure you've heard of Dan Kuso, he and I are friends and fought alongside each other along with Runo, Julie, Marucho, and Shun." She laughed. It felt so good to remember those times. She missed them so much. She missed Hydranoid and even sometimes, she missed Masquerade.

He smirked and without a second thought pulled her close to him, pulling her hair back hard enough to cause her head to pull back. He reined her in and pulled her into the portal that would lead back to New Vestroia.

Alice screamed and kicked at Spectra, trying to get free as she felt herself being taken against her will. Tears were welling up in her eyes at how hard he was pulling and it made her wish she had cut her hair last week when she had gone into town to go shopping. However, even when held up against him, she couldn't help but notice that a small part of her was happy to be so close to him.

I hope you enjoyed this first part. It's short, but it's just to give you a taste and to go from there. I hope to get some good feedback on if anyone would like me to continue. Let me know. Thank you.

~Rain


	2. Ch 2 New Surroundings

I don't own Bakugan and have made no money from this.

New Surroundings

The blinding light that caused Alice to close her eyes during their travel through dimensions and space had passed and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped at the view around her and clung to Spectra for fear of this new land. Even if he had brought her here, she would trust him more than the others who were there, at least for the time being.

The buildings reminded her of Tokyo and what the future might hold for the bustling city where her friends resided. She missed them and she leaned into Spectra more as she felt a wave of loneliness hit her.

He grinned at her clinging so tightly to him and decided to let go of her hair since she obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"Why did you take me? What do you have to gain?" She demanded, her voice belying her terror.

Silence was the only answer she received.

They headed towards the castle where Spectra and the other Vexos stayed. Alice never heard an answer from him and watched as the people they passed greeted Spectra with such reverence. She stayed close to him and held the coat tighter. She could run, but where to? Everyone loved him and the Vexos. Her best bet to getting home was to sit and wait. Dan and the others would have to face the Vexos eventually.

'_Stop worrying. You know you loved it when he was pulling your hair. Why would you want to run from him?'_ A dark voice in her head commented. She frowned at that voice, telling her other self to kindly shut his mouth. Masquerade was having none of it though. He continued to tell her how bad she supposedly wanted the golden haired Vexo next to her. 'Why can't you just shut up and leave me be for a bit? I need to think and you are not helping!' She angrily thought.

She was snapped out of her mental conversation when they stopped in front of a door. She looked up at Spectra and caught him smirking at her.

"I see you've finally snapped out of your thoughts. I would have thought you would try to run by now." He grinned.

Alice's cheeks turned pink and she stared back at the door in front of her. Spectra opened the door and the lights flicked on upon recognizing his DNA signature. He pushed Alice inside and she stumbled in before turning to look at him curiously.

"Shouldn't I be in a cell or interrogated? Shouldn't I be in front of your prince and begging for my life?" She asked.

Spectra sat down in a black leather chair. "Trust me. You will be begging soon enough. I can put you in a cell if you want, but really why sacrifice the comforts of a warm bed?" He grinned at her.

Alice shivered under his gaze and took in the room. His bed was large with clean red sheets that appeared to be satin or silk and appealed to the Pyrus brawler. Her eyes scanned over the various books on his tall shelves and various schematics posted on his bulletin board. She walked over to one and giggled.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over. "What is so funny?" He demanded.

Alice smiled up at him. "You're equation is wrong right here. This needs to be a p to the third power." She pointed at it and Spectra's eyes widened.

She was right. He yanked on her crimson tresses once more and growled in her ear. "Listen here, girl. I did not ask for your approval of my plans, and since you are so smart, you will help me with making Helios stronger and defeating your precious Dan Kuso." With that, he let go and shoved her to her knees, enjoying the vision of her greatly, though his mask would not show it.

Alice held her head where he had pulled and her knees reddened at the sudden burn of his white carpet. Her dress splayed out against the carpet and showed off her legs a little more. She looked up at him, her heart pounding, and Masquerades sexual comments surfaced once more.

Spectra wondered what had caused the girl to suddenly turn another shade and sat back in his chair. He opened a drawer and pulled out a black leather collar.

"Come here now, girl." He ordered.

She glared at him even though his tone said he would not take any disobedience. She stayed seated on the floor. Spectra growled once more, signaling his displeasure at her sudden boldness.

"I will not ask again." He warned.

Still she did not move. Spectra got up and was about to punish Alice when his communicator informed him he was to go meet with his father and the other Vexos. He walked over to the computer, pressing a few codes in before addressing the redhead.

"I have programmed the room to only let me in or out so you will be here until I return. We will finish this when I return." Making sure it sounded like a promise of something sinister, he turned and left.

Alice wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into and how stupid could she be to have fallen so easily into the enemy's hands.

I was really surprised at the positive responses I received. Thank you. I know this isn't that juicy, but next chapter should prove to be enlightening for Alice. I am trying to put a little more character into them as my start was so boring.

Quick question: Why is it that authors think by putting Japanese into their stories, it makes them sound better?

I started to read one story and 5 chapters in the author stuck Japanese in there and offered no translation. I actually stopped reading because it was so distracting. (I do understand Japanese.)

I understand the thought process, but let me make this comment: Japanese is great and all, but it should be used when the characters are trying to keep something hidden from someone who doesn't understand the language. If it's just there, it's going to confuse a reader who does not understand it.

Sorry. Just my thoughts on this matter, and trying to help a few other authors out.

~Rain


End file.
